Had me at hello
by ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin
Summary: songfic. Apriltello oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey lets it slip that Donnie likes April and he's jealous of April's 'boyfriend' Casey. Had me at hello belongs to Olivia Holt. TMNT belongs to Nick and Mirage studios. One shot

CH.1)

April O'Neil frowned as her best friend, the purple clad ninja turtle genius Donatello, left the room without even saying hi.

The redhead looked at her other friends,Donnie's brothers.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. "He's been avoiding me since I came back."

"Oh he's just jealous 'cause he has a MASSIVE crush on you and now you have a_ boyfriend_." Orange clad Michelangelo said,reading a comic.

April went still. Suddenly, blue clad Leonardo and red clad Raphael realized what Mikey had revealed.

"Boyfriend?" April sighed. Her phone rumbled, so she pulled it out and looked at the text. "Hmm…Guys, meet me at Kisa's later. Bring Donnie."  
"Kisa's?" Leo asked. The three turtles looked at her.

"Yes. 7:30." She told them the address, and left.

Donnie did not want to go. He didn't.

He was not over April, and he doubted he ever would. But he had allowed his brothers to drag him to this place. Kisa's. A large bar for minors. They snuck in and hid. People filtered in, laughing.

A woman walked up onto the large stage. "Hello NY! I am Kisa, and we have a special treat. Please give a warm welcome, to our beloved tenshi(Angel),April O'Neil."

The crowd roared as April came up on stage. She wore a black minidress,heels, and a golden necklace. She smiled at the crowd.

"Ah feel the love." She laughed. "So,who's up for a little karaoke?"

The crowd cheered.

"Do you want _me _to sing?"

"YES!" was the resounding answer.

"Good. Now, I recently discovered-thanks to his brother-that my best friend has a crush on me."

"Mikey!" Donnie growl-whispered. Mikey chuckled nervously.  
"Shut up!" Raph growled.

"Also, he thinks I have a boyfriend. This song is by Olivia Holt,and it's for him."

Music began to play.

April began to sing.

"I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on."

April's voice was angelic,sweet and pure.

"Girls got talent." Leo admitted.

"I love this song." Mikey was in awe. Donnie was still. Raph smirked.

"You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello."

Was this song really for him? Donnie wondered. Was it possible?

"Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So"

The crowd was cheering. April was smiling as she sang.

"Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _[X5]_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello."

She finished, and everyone, even the turtles cheered.

"That was for my best friend Donnie. I don't have a boyfriend. I am tutoring a guy, but that's it."

Donnie stared. "Tutor?"

"Dude. That's all you can think about? She likes you!" Mikey whispered.

April walked into the alley way. Mikey tackle-hugged her, grinning.

"You were amazing."

Raph and Leo came out, and complimented her.

"I can carry a tune. I'm not that good."

They protested her opinion.

"Where's Donnie?" She asked.

"Here. You were…great." The turtled blushed.

April sighed. "You know, for a genius you can be really dumb."

"Hey!"

She closed the space between them, locking lips with him.

The turtles were all in shock. Donnie relaxed.

They kissed for forever.

April pulled back.

"Had me at hello." She whispered, then left the allyway.

REVIEW. it is how i survive.


	2. an

a/n:

This is ChaosSeiro.

I am sorry about the lyrics, but I am NOT deleating them as they are the core of this fic.

I do not have any claim to Olivia Holt's song, and I do not claim them in anyway.

I apologize if this is not allowed, but I am not a songwriter. and this song fits.


End file.
